l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ardens (Circio)
Summary Fluff "Some would say it is better to rule in Hell than to serve in Heaven. I view these ideas as pessimistic. I plan to conquer both Heaven and Hell." Age: 32 Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 160 lb. Alignment: Evil Personality: Arogant and stuborn, Ardens is solely focused on his personal goals. In general, he dislikes others and only sees them as a means to an end, specifically his ends. He holds a particular distaste for divine and other non-wizard arcane users. In his mind, these people do not have any real power. They simply borrow power from beings far greater than themselves. As such, those beings may deserve Arden's respect, or at least recognition. However, those that borrow those powers are weak, as they have no real power of their own. Note: Although Ardens is evil, he is evil only in the sense of the 4th edition definition of evil. He puts his goals first, above everything else. He is not one to go randomly ransacking a town or killing villagers, unless of course that would put him closer to his goals. However, his main goal of recovering the tomes of his master is not condusive to any action like that, so it will not be an issue. He is also willing to work with a party, recognizing that it is sometimes useful to have others around to help put you closer to your goals. Ardens is not one to betray that party, seeing them as useful pawns. Background Even at a young age, Ardens knew he was bound for greatness. At the age of 8, he was recognized by Yathar, a well-respected fire genasi wizard in the Kingdom of Jade, as having great potential. The wizard accepted Ardens as his pupil over many other suitable candidates that were slightly older than Ardens. Although not as powerful and well respected as other mages, Yathar was no ordinary mage. He was a mage who studied the art of pyromancy. When Ardens had first come to the tower, Ardens saw his master as a terrifying being of immense arcane power, a being that could summon immense . Now that he was older, Ardens saw how the situation between his master and himself had changed. No longer did Ardens fear the power of his master. Although surely the man's arcane power was greater than his own, Yathar was not growing in power nearly as rapidly as Ardens. The only reason Ardens had not already surpassed his master is the fact that Yathar would not allow Ardens access to the tomes locked away at the top of the mage's tower, tomes that contained many of the secrets of pyromancy that Ardens had yet to learn. Years passed and the young mage grew impatient. Ardens wanted to learn the secrets that his master sought to prevent him from learning, secrets that were the only reason the status quo within the tower remained the same. Yathar was in the process of developing a spell that would transform him into a fiery being of immense power. One night, as the spell was nearing completion, Ardens snuck into his master's study and modified his master's notes. A few days later, Yathar made his first attempt at casting the spell. As Yathar recited the incantation, he wondered why Ardens was watching him with a smirk on his face. Only when the spell was cast did Yathar realize why. A fire began to devour Yathar from the inside out. The last thing Yathar saw before he was completely engulfed in flames was his apprentice, staring back at him with a fire in his eyes like Yathar had never seen. Ardens immediately went to the top of the tower and began work to dispel the numerous magical wards Yathar had placed on the room that contained the tomes. About a week later, Ardens finally believed he had removed all the protections that his old master had placed on the tomes. However, when he opened the chest containing the tomes, the ghost of Yathar appeared before him. : While I was alive, I kept this knowledge from you. This fire, the power we control, has a mind and life of its own. The more power you have over the flame, the more power it has over you. Ardens, it was for your own good that I sought to keep this power from you. Although I am dead, I still cannot allow you to read these tomes. With that, the ghost of Yathar threw out his hands and then disappeared. The tomes that were in the chest before Ardens suddenly disappeared through dimensional rifts in space. Ardens reached out and attempted to grab at them before they disappeared, but it was too late. The tomes were gone, sent somewhere in the world. Old fool. Ardens said to himself. I will track down those tomes and find them. I have studied for all these years to become more powerful. I will not stop until I find them all and learn the secrets they contain. Ardens had heard rumors of Daunton and the number of adventurers that passed through there. Perhaps I will be able to find some lackeys to unwittingly help me in my search there. And so, he packed his belongings and left for Daunton, across the sea. Relations Auorin: As Ardens made his way to the coast of the Kingdom of Jade to leave for Daunton, he came across an genasi washed up on the shore. He started to walk by the genasi, but stopped when he saw the genasi magically summon his sword to him from 10 feet away and proceed to put it back in its scabbard. Always one wanting to learn more arcane magic, even if it was a simple trick, Ardens turned around and tried to talk to the genasi. As it turns out, the genasi did not speak any of the common languages of the area. Although self-serving in his goals and actions, Ardens realizes that sometimes you have to give a little in order to receive. So, on the trip to Daunton, Ardens proceeded to teach the genasi, Auorin, the basics of the common tongue. In exchange, Auorin showed Ardens how to bond with his sword and some of the rudimentary principles of being a sword mage. The two arrived in Daunton together, but when their separate ways after that. Damien: Shortly after arriving in Daunton, Ardens was approached by a bugbear. He seemed rather anxious about something. The bugbear introduced himself as Damien and showed Ardens a piece of paper, asking if he could read it. Of course I can read this. I could read it to you right now. Ardens thought to himself. However, maybe he could use this to his advantage. It looks like something I may be able to read, but it will take some time to decipher. In the mean time, I'm looking for some tomes that were stolen from me. If I'm going to help you with this, you will need to help me in my search for those lost tomes. Simply glad to have found someone who might be able to tell him what the piece of paper says, Damien readily agreed. With that business settled, the two of them headed off to The Hanged Man Tavern. Region Kingdom of Jade: 1 on insight checks; individuals from the restrained culture of the Kingdom show very little emotion; a social response to fear that powerful emotions open the way to corruption by the shadow. While this bottling up of emotion doesn't seem to actually be particularly effective in resisting corruption non-members of their culture often find them excruciatingly difficult to read in social situations. They receive +2 on social bluff checks against individuals who are not from their region Hooks : Ardens is interested in anything that may lead to him gaining more powerful spells or rituals. : He holds a particular interest in anything related to pyromancy. : Any news on the history of Yathar. He hopes by learning more about his old master, he may be able to figure out where Yathar may have sent the tomes. : Ardens welcomes the chance to prove to those around him just how powerful an arcane user can be without relying on other being for that power. : Kicker : Locating and retrieving Yathar's tomes. Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Note: The +1 racial bonus to Insight is from Ardens's background. It was placed under racial for consistency sake, since there is no better place for it in the Skills chart below. Health Surges per Day: 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6) Racial Features Human *Bonus Feat *Bonus Skill *Human Defense Bonus (+1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will) *Heroic Effort *+2 to Int *Size: Medium *Speed: 6 *Vision: Normal *Languages: Allarian and Draconic Class Features Mage *+2 Will *Apprentice Mage (Pyromancy School) **+1 bonus to damage rolls with arcane fire attacks **Attacks ignore fire resistance *Cantrips *Magic Missile *Spellbook Feats *Superior Implement Training (Incendiary Dagger) level *Heart of the Blade Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Draconic Note: The +1 racial bonus to Insight is from Ardens's background. It was placed under racial for consistency sake, since there is no better place for it in the chart. Powers *Mage **Cantrips ***Ghost Sound ***Light ***Prestidigitation **At Will - 1st Level ***Erupting Flare ***Magic Missile ***Scorching Burst **Encounter - 1st Level ***Burning Hands ***Force Orb **Daily - 1st Level ***Fountain of Flame ***Wizard's Fury **Encounter - Racial Power ***Heroic Effort *Swordmage **At Will ***Sword Bond Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Total weight carried: 41.3lb Maximum weight: 160lb Maximum drag weight: 400lb Ardens's Wish List This list displays Ardens's preferred magic items: * Flaming Incendiary Dagger + 1 (Level 5) * Shimmering Cloth Armor +1 (Level 4) or Robe of Contingency Cloth Armor +1 (Level 4) * Gem of Colloquy (Tsugo) (Level 2) * Flame Bracers (Level 3) * Feyleaf Sandals (Level 2) * Potion of Clarity (Level 5) Tracking Money +100gp Starting Gold -22gp Incendiary Dagger -1gp Cloth Armor -15gp Adventurer's Kit ---- 62gp remaining Treasure *Amulet of Life +1 awarded here in Desolation Island *Potion of Healing awarded here in Desolation Island XP *358 XP awarded here in Desolation Island Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by horticulture. Status Character approved for level 1. Category:L4W:Approved Characters